


Three Bands

by dazesanddoodles



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Beverly Strange owns my uwu’s, Eugene Strange’s A+ Parenting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Stephen has a treehouse on his farm? confirmed., Victor’s just kind of there lmao, and, i love how everyone is a part of the ‘Donna Protection Gang’, if you’re only here for ironstrange you’re gonna have to wait, oh well, stephen is technically 31 bc i made him born in 1988 oop, time to age everyone else down i guess??, which means
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2020-10-26 13:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: It was common to have two. One wasn't that odd. But three? Now that was rare.aka a stephen-centric soulmate fic that goes through stephen’s life (now including familial and platonic bonds became they deserve recognition and in this essay i’ll-)





	1. The Donna Files: Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> so the general set up is:
> 
> Soulmate fic with a ‘One Familial, One Platonic, and/or One Romantic set up’
> 
> Black tattoo-like bands around the wrist
> 
> After coming into physical contact with yours your band shows up and it glows brightly for a while (depends, some last a day, a week, and while it’s rare, sometimes a month) 
> 
> Each band has its own color before it fades to black (without contact)
> 
> \- gold is platonic, white is romantic, grey is familial
> 
> If you come into contact with your soulmate (after the initial touch) it faintly glows it's designated color
> 
> The health of your soulmate is reflected in the band (vibrant and thick is healthy and fading and thin is sick. The death of a soulmate would lead to a faint thin line)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some wholesome childhood content :)
> 
> only like 27% angst
> 
> :)))

April 27, 1992

Stephen was four when his baby sister was born. He didn’t particularly want to be stuck in the waiting room for most of the day, he would have much rather been at a playdate with Cory. Instead he was stuck in the waiting room with his father. The toddler was rather grumpy but his interest piqued when he was allowed in the room to see his mother alone.

“Mommy?” As the boy stood in the doorway, Beverly Strange looked up. Nestled in her one banded arm lay something swaddled in a blanket. “Mommy, is this a new Victor?” The aforementioned younger brother born a year earlier was at home. The exhausted woman laughed softly. 

“No mon amour, this is your sister.” She loosened the blanket to let her son see. His sulking forgotten, the boy bounded over excitedly. 

“A sister? Cool!” The mother smiled at the high strung child. He stared at his sister. “Mommy, she looks like Cory’s cat.” She snorted and sat up a bit more, “Don't call your sister a cat. Do you want to hold her?” He looked at her, wide-eyed. “I CAN HOLD HER?!” The woman put a finger to her lips, “Inside voice sweetheart, but yes.” 

He jumped on the hospital bed and made grabby hands. Beverly laughed, “You’re never this excited about Victor.” He scrunched his nose. “Victor is loud.” She made a faux offended noise. “Victor isn't that loud Stephen,” smiling she carefully placed the wrapped newborn in his arms.

The child was unusually quiet. “She's so tiny.” As the newborn reached her small hand to touch Stephen's nose, he giggled and met her halfway. Suddenly a grey light shone from both his arm and under the blanket. Stephen startled, nearly dropping the baby and causing Beverly to take back the newborn.

“MOMMY MY ARM IS GLOWY!! IS IT GOING TO FALL OFF!!?!” The woman looked simultaneously exasperated and fond, “Mon amour, you're arm is fine, it's just saying that you've found one of your soulmates.” The boy squinted at his arm and the glowing grey band before looking back at his mother, “Why is it so bright? Why is it grey? What is it? What is a soulmate?” 

Beverly raised an eyebrow and he sheepishly added, “Last question first?” She snorted before composing herself, “A soulmate is someone that you are destined to love very much.” The boy stared, wide-eyed, “This much?” He stretched his arms out. Beverly adjusted the baby in her arms, “Even more than that! They are someone who always has your back no matter what.” 

He nodded, “Like a best friend?”

She grinned, “Exactly like a best friend. The bands,” She pointed to the brightly glowing grey band on his wrist, “is how we find our soulmates. There are three types of soulmates. Friend ones, which are gold. The family ones, which are grey.” Stephen beamed, “That's mine.” She booped his nose. “Got that right kiddo. There are also romantic ones.”

Stephen paused before pointing at her own band, “Which one do you have?” The woman gazed down at her thin faint band, “I had romantic, but he… he left a long time ago. I didn't have him for long but…” Stephen, sensing that she was sad, laid down across her legs, “Sounds like he was nice.” 

She smiled. “You're right.” His mother freed a hand to ruffle his hair, “Besides if he hadn't left, I wouldn't have met your father, and then I wouldn't have had you, peanut!” Stephen gasped, “Woah!” 

They silently went over their thoughts and Stephen broke the silence, “So mommy, is my sister my soulmate?” She nodded before hesitating, “Donna’s one of them, you could have all three or just two. You could also have just one like me.” He slowly blinked and yawned, “Cool.”

The woman started slowly rocking the newborn in her arms, seeing as she started to fuss. “You sleepy, sweetheart?” He tiredly protested.

“‘M not sleeby.” Beverly shook her head fondly at her child. “Whatever you say kiddo.” The toddler, satisfied at her agreement, curled into her side. “Nighty night Mommy, nighty night Donna,” His mother placed a kiss on his forehead, “Goodnight mon amour.”

* * *

October 12, 1999

Cory, Vanessa, and Stephen were an odd trio. Cory had known Stephen since diapers, and they were blissfully happy in their duo before Vanessa and her family moved into town two years before. She was new and different and interesting. When they saw her at the library, Stephen asked her what book she was reading.

“Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone? I heard a second book was in the works so I'm rereading it?” The boys simultaneously looked at each other and grinned. She brightened, “You know the books?” They vigorously nodded and the rest was history. Since that day the three were practically inseparable.

At the moment they were planning their Halloween costume. “I say we go as pirates,” piped up the blond. “Cory we were pirates two years ago, we can't repeat a costume.” Cory looked conflicted, “But… pirates.” Stephen didn't budge. “No repeats.” Vanessa patted Cory’s arm and their bands glowed a soft gold, “Maybe next year buddy.” 

While the short boy sulked on his bean bag, the wind billowed as Stephen paced the treehouse. “It has to be something inventive.” Vanessa let out a whistle, “That's a big word Steph, best pay up.” She pointed to the ‘Big Word Jar’ and Stephen reluctantly put a quarter in it. They each had their own jar and Stephen gestured to hers. “Fine. _ You better _ pay up.” she drawled, making her way over to her ‘Improper Grammar / Swear Jar’ and dropping two dimes into it.

They heard a shouting from below. “_ Stephen! Nessie! Cory! Momma wants y'all back inside for dinner! _” Stephen opened the window and waved his sibling up the treehouse. Soon enough, a seven year old Donna climbed up the rope. “Hey Don,” Vanessa said, before taking a bean bag next to Cory. Donna moved to her older brother and hugged him tightly. Their bands glowed softly, brightening the tree house a bit more.

“He was mad ‘bout you again” she mumbled into his shoulder. He sighed, “I'm not surprised… do you want to wait it out with us here?” She hesitated before nodding. Over his shoulder, Donna waved back to Vanessa and Cory. “Hey guys, what are you all doing?” 

Cory and Vanessa had a silent conversation before looking at Stephen. He made eye contact with his friends and nodded, “We can tell her.” Vanessa practically vibrated with excitement. “Okay Donna, you know how you guys aren't allowed to do anything for Halloween?” The young girl slowly nodded, “Yeah, something about demons?” Vanessa took this as a sign to continue, “Yeah, but since Halloween isn't actually evil, it's just a holiday to dress up and get free candy, we normally have Stephen sleepover at one of our houses and then we go trick or treating.”

"So that's why you're never home on Halloween!” Donna looked up at her older brother, wide eyed. “You’re allowed to do that?” He smirked with a mischievous glint in his eyes, “If Father doesn’t know, am I really in trouble?” She grinned back to him, “Sounds like an adventure! Can I join?” Stephen nodded, “Of course! What kind of soulmate would I be if I left my baby sister out of our secret Halloween plans.” 

She snorted, “A jerk one.” Cory dramatically gasped from his bean bag. “Donna, how could you speak such slander!” She stuck her tongue out at him. Vanessa lightly punched Cory’s shoulder, “You’ve heard me say worse shit mate.” The blond grumbled as he sank further into his bean bag. “Fair point but that cost you two quarters.” She rolled her eyes and dropped the two quarters in her jar. “Still worth it.” Stephen snorted at his friend's antics before sighing.

“I guess we can figure out costumes later, we better head inside before Father kills me.” Reluctantly they each made their way down until it was just Donna left. “Hey Don, be careful!” Vanessa called up. “I will Nessie!” The seven year old hastily reached for the rope and started on her way down. Stephen felt a faint sting on his arm where his band was. His head shot up to Donna as the winds picked up and the young girl lost her grip on the rope. 

“DONNA!” Stephen rushed over to his sister as she cried out in pain. “Shit,” Cory cursed as he and Vanessa ran over to them. Stephen checked his band as his sister whimpered. “She- she’ll be okay,” he said to the others as he looked over his sister’s arm. “Sis you're going to be okay. Cory, deal with Momma and Ness, you can call an ambulance. After that, you should both head home.” They hesitated and he added, “I'll give you both updates on how she is later.” The two kids nodded at Stephen before they raced inside. 

He took a deep breath and looked at the situation logically. “Okay. If this is anything like when Bryce hurt his arm in the beginning of the year, it's probably a broken arm,” he mumbled to himself. He gently moved his sister to the base of the tree when his mother rushed out.

“Donna! My love, your arm! Oh that must hurt something fierce,” Beverly reached their side and her son raised a hand. “Momma. I know you want to freak out and panic but her arm is broken and I don't know what to do so, ” he looked up to meet her in the eyes, “I need your help.” On her face, several emotions flashed before she steeled herself. “Okay. Tell me what you need to know.”

Stephen looked over the situation. “How do I splint it?” She ran through her memory, “We'll need first aid tape, ice, and two sticks.” Stephen nodded. “Get me that tape and ice, I can take care of the rest.” His mother gave her shivering daughter a light kiss on the forehead. She stood to get what he asked for but paused and looked at her child, “She's going to be okay, you know that right, sweetheart?” He didn't look up from his sister’s arm.

“Logically, I know. That's good enough for now.” She hesitated before heading inside to get what he asked.

Victor came back from his friend’s house by the time the ambulance arrived, and Stephen (with the help of his mother), had successfully splinted and iced Donna’s arm. As they moved to the ambulance, Stephen made eye contact with his father through the window. “Come on, just care for once,” the boy whispered under his breath, but the man in the window narrowed his eyes at his son before he turned and retreated further back into the room. Stephen, disappointed, joined his mother and Victor in the ambulance.

Beverly glanced at him and as he shook his head the woman just sighed. “He cares, just… in his own way,” his mother said quietly to him. Stephen just stared ahead at his sister’s shivering form. ‘_ No he doesn't mom. And you know that, _ ’ he thought. He then shook head and tried to look on the bright side. ‘ _ She's going to be okay. I'm going to be okay. We're going to be alright. _ ” He took a deep breath and immersed himself in thoughts about the supplies in the ambulance. He reached out to hold Donna’s uninjured hand and leaned into his mother's warm side. As he started drifting off due to emotional exhaustion, his final thoughts were ‘ _ Maybe I should be a doctor, then I could keep her safe. _’


	2. The Donna Files: Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *shows up four months late with starbucks* sup
> 
> uhhhhhhh so i forgot i wrote this but the second chapter was sitting in my docs so i figured i’d post it (idk how good it is but i felt bad not posting it :P)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> someone fixed the angst machine, let’s bump that angst level up to 83%

August 19, 2004

“What kind of kid even goes to college when they’re sixteen.” 

Stephen struggled to close the trunk as he finished putting away the last box, snorting at his sister’s comment. “A very smart one. Plus, it’s not just any college, this boy’s going to an-“

“Ivy league school, yeah I know.” Donna, now age twelve, was in a rather grumpy mood because her favorite brother (no offense to Victor) was leaving her for some school. “I just can’t believe you’re moving across the country,” she kicked at a rock, “what are you even trying to be, like a doctor?” 

The boy gave up with the trunk, “VICTOR! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE, I NEED YOUR HELP!” Stephen then turned to his sister, “Yes, a doctor. More specifically a neurosurgeon,” he took out his water bottle and took a sip, “if you want to be technical.” She flicked him in the arm, “Ow-“

“I don’t want to be technical you dingus,” she crossed her arms and looked down as she mumbled, “I want you to not leave me behind.” He rolled his eyes fondly and gave her a side hug, “Kiddo, I’m not leaving you behind, I’ll visit a ton! Plus, you can visit me in New York.” Donna paused because she  _ had _ always wanted to go to New York, and it would give her an excuse to not be around their father, “... At least twice a month?” He nodded immediately, “Consider it done!”

They turned as the sound of the door creaked, “Stephen, you called?” Victor made his way down the steps and slowed as he reached his siblings. Stephen tilted his head towards the frustrating trunk, “Can you help a brother out?” The fourteen year old gave him a thumbs up and used his superior football arms to close the door. “Perhaps,” he shut the trunk with ease, “if you joined a sport that required more upper body strength then you wouldn't be having this problem.”

“... Okay so  _ maybe _ you have a point, but dance means my legs could crush your puny arms any day.” The freshman leaned onto the car, “Well these ‘puny arms’ just closed your door so Victor 1 Stephen 0.” Donna snorted at the interaction, “Okay, Stephen you know I love you but dude… he got you good.” The older brother scoffed. “Rude. The whole lot of you. Is that any way to treat your elders?” The younger siblings responded in unison, “Yes.”

“You two better not be messing with your older brother.” Their mother peeked out of the door holding some sort of pastry, and a delicious one if the scent wafting through the air was anything to go by. Stephen made an exaggerated sigh, “They totally were. I feel so attacked.” Beverly gracefully walked over to meet her children. “Now don’t be so dramatic Stephen,” their mother saw the fully packed car and smiled sadly, “It’s time, isn’t it.” Stephen looked out to their house, his childhood home. “Yeah.” Donna hugged him tightly and their bands glowed a soft grey, “Do you really have to go?” 

The boy’s eyes started to tear up a bit. “You know that I do,” Stephen said as he hugged her back. She grumbled incoherently and reluctantly let go, “Fine.” Stephen ruffled her hair, “Don’t miss me too much kid.” She cried a bit. “I should be saying that to you. Later loser,” she hugged him one last time then retreated back into the house. Victor straightened from where he was leaning and walked over to lightly punch Stephen in the shoulder, “Don’t be a  _ stranger _ .” The freshman bolted into the house cackling before Stephen could retaliate. Stephen groaned and shouted after him, “Why. Why a strange pun, you literally have the same last name.” The boy was gone and and Stephen and his mother were alone. 

Beverly simply shook her head fondly at her children’s antics before handing her son her favorite pie tin. “It’s apple pie. For the road.” Stephen’s tears silently trailed down his face. “I’m going to miss you mom.” She placed the tin on the roof of the car and embraced her son, “You’re not leaving forever mon amour. I’ll always be here for you.” He buried his face in her shoulder, “Even when I’m old?” She pressed a kiss onto his temple, “Even when your hair is grey.” Stephen let go and wiped his face as he snorted, “I’ll never have grey hair.” The woman picked up the pie tin and handed it to her child, “Whatever you say kiddo.” 

As Stephen pulled out of the driveway, he didn’t look back. Stephen had all the time in the world, he wasn’t going to miss anything.

August 29, 2004

Stephen and his friends had decided to road trip to his home for the next few years, and as he finally finished setting up his dorm he turned to them, “Van? Cory?” he piped up as he hung up his last polaroid on the wall, “I‘m a New Yorker now! And! A! College! Student!” He was practically vibrating with excitement. They had a group hug as Vanessa grinned at him. “Congrats on being smart as heck Steph! You going to get a PhD dude!” Stephen squeezed his friends as he thought about how they’ve grown. Vanessa had changed a lot, the seventeen year old was most definitely the independent activist of the bunch. She had started surprisingly started campaigning for mayor. She also cut her hair short and pierced her septum. Cory, the gentle soul of the bunch, hadn’t changed much. He was such a pure, wholesome, sweet being. Like, like a cinnamon roll or something. ‘ _ No that’s weird. Oh yeah I have to respond. _ ’ “Thanks Nessie!”

They each linked arms and started out of the building. Cory tilted his head, “So Stephen, what’s there to do in the big apple?” Stephen looked around and lead them across the street. “I don’t know.” Vanessa stopped. “Wait, wait, wait, hold up. You haven’t gone to any tourist places yet? _In New York!?_ _Legit H O W_, that’s what Cory and I have been doing this entire time.” He laughed softly, “I mean I’ve heard where all the ‘uni student running on redbull, caffeine, and spite’ places are, but I haven't done the tourist things. I was busy,” he looked sheepish, “... unpacking.” Cory stared at him, wide eyed. “So the Statue of Liberty?” Stephen shook his head, “I went to Central Park obviously, I mean who hasn’t, but I haven’t been to the Statue or up the Empire State Building.”

Vanessa and Cory looked at each other and had a silent conversation before Vanessa spoke. “Honey, we’ve gotta fix that. Tomorrow you can go back to being a ‘true New Yorker’ but today?” She unhooked her arm from his and took his face into her hands, “You are a tourist.” 

The duo spent the day dragging Stephen from place to place. Cory bought a ‘I ♡ NY’ mug for his dad, and Vanessa asked some poli sci students outside of city hall for some advice. Overall, it was a productive day and as Stephen gave them the keys to his car and they drove home, he felt that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

March 21, 2009

He was in the middle of a study session with his roommate when he felt his arm sting. He felt it immediately and knew in his gut that something was not right. As he was excused from the room, he could guess what his mother was calling for before she said a single word, but he prayed to whatever deities out there that he was wrong. 

“Stephen. She… she died.”

Three words.

And his world shattered.

* * *

April 3, 2009

The funeral was a silent affair. Cory and Vanessa attended but none of them spoke. As soon as her ashes were spread, Stephen turned to leave.

“Stephen,” his mother quietly called out from where she stood. Stephen turned to look at her and she caught his gaze. His eyes, once so full of soft, were sharp and cold. They were hollow. Beverly knew those eyes. They were the same ones she married. It was like looking into the eyes of her husband nd that broke her. She then did the best thing she could. 

She let him go.

* * *

June 1, 2010

Graduation. No one came. Stephen felt alone.

As he stepped out, he took a deep breath and pulled his sleeve down. 

“Stephen!”

So one person came.

“You beautiful dumbass, over here!”

Make that two.

“Hey Van and Cory.” They linked arms with him like they had so many years ago and Stephen guided them to a café he went to often. They strolled down the streets in a comfortable silence, and as they entered the graduate waved at the barista. She waved back and started on his usual. Stephen lead his friends up the stairs to the second level and settled on his normal bean bag. Vanessa sat on the table and Cory opted to sit on a chair. Vanessa broke the silence, “How have you been Stephen?” He shrugged, “Getting by, I guess.”

Cory gave him a hug and he sunk into it.

“We love you Stephen.”

For once he believed it.

* * *

November 15, 2011

The hospital was getting a new doctor. Stephen had only been there for a little over a year, but that was enough for Stephen to know that this was exciting. Stephen was the first new neurosurgeon, so last year he himself was the “fresh meat” of the hospital. He debated being a part of the welcoming committee, but refocused on his work. ‘ _ They'll figure it out themselves. _ ’ 

_ Ping! _

He turned over his phone and saw Victor’s name. He hesitated before he picked up. “Hello?”

“ _ Stephen, Dad passed away. _ ”

Huh.

“Huh.”

“ _ I know you weren't close or anything but we're having a funeral. _ ”

“... Okay?”

“ _ ... So will you come? _ ”

Stephen genuinely considered it. Did he really owe his father this? Would it be worth it? He was a shit father, and an even shittier person.

He told Victor just that.

“ _ Not even for Mom? You know how she's been, this might help? _ ”

Now that gave Stephen pause. He loved his mother, but she hasn't been the same. The woman had her whole world destroyed once, and just as she began to mend the broken pieces, it was ripped apart once more. As strong of a woman she was, seeing Stephen would only hurt her more. Stephen didn't know how to explain that all to Victor so he simply turned him down.

“I'm not going.”

There was a pause.

“ _ Okay then. It was nice to hear from you. _ ”

“Yeah, you too.”

The line went dead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! I couldn’t get this idea out of my head so I figured, “Might as well write it, no one else is gonna”
> 
> I already have this mostly outlined but if y’all have something you’d like to see, holler at me in the comments! I’ll try to fit it in!
> 
> Okay stay hydrated kiddos! Have a nice day :D!


End file.
